


Another Side of Time

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: A little angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, but there is still hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is the end of days. He's back at where he started, the future he never wanted to see again. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Side of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the paradox ending "Beneath a Timeless Sky." It's one of my favorite endings,next to the Future is Hope. I just really love that little glimmer of hope Serah holds, even though everything looks like it is not going to work out.  
> I've had this little story for months now, but I've just now finished revising it and posting it I'm so tired and done with it. I'm kind of caught between being pleased with and not really liking it. But I hope y'all enjoy it!

It is the end of days. He's back at where he started, the future he never wanted to see again. Bone white sand brushes cold against his ankles as he walks across the shoreless sea. He can't recall what the ocean used to look like. Was it a deep cerulean, cool and enticing, dangerous and aloof? Or was it light blue, waves crystal clear and warm? Try as he might, he can't remember. When time has stopped, counting days lose meaning. Memories fade. What can you remember when the past is gone?

He sits himself upon the sand. It's grainy and scratchy, but he pays it no mind. Closing his eyes, he feels the dying sun's light across his eyelids and sighs. The air tastes bitter and stagnant on his tongue and all of this, the windless breeze, the cold seeping into his skin, the stale air in his lungs, it's all too much. He feels helpless. There's nothing left. There is no new world.  This is the future he is doomed to be in.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, he thinks. This isn’t the future he dreamed of.  Not for the first time, he wonders what it would be like if he never opened his eyes again. If he never woke up. To be slumbering forever sounds sweet.

"Noel?"

Her voice breaks through the spiral of his musings and his last thought isn't sweet anymore, it's a vile taste in his mouth because nothing is as sweet as her voice. He peaks one eye open and sees her face, pink hair falling over her shoulders and eyes bright with curiosity and a bit of worry and he remembers. He chides himself in his mind because of course, how could he forget?

The ocean is the color of her eyes.

"Are you okay, Noel?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just-uh- resting my eyes."

"Suuuuuure you were." The lilt in her voice is teasing and he chuckles. 

"I was," he protests weakly. He already knows that he is fighting a losing battle so he changes the subject. “Are you two ready?"

"Yup. Yeul and I looked but we didn't see anything. Time to move on."

"Get up, kupo! Noel's a lazy bum, kupo!" Mog pops up behind Serah, flying over to Noel. The little moogle waves his time wand, giving Noel a good  _whack!_  on the head.

" _OW!_ Why you little-"

"Mog!" Serah scolds.

Mog giggles mischievously and flies away before Noel can get the opportunity to throw him. The moogle settles in Yeul's arms, snuggling close with the former seeress. Yeul softly smiles and nuzzles Mog with her cheek. He gives a satisfied  _kupo!_  reveling in all the affection the young girl gives him.

"I swear, that moogle isn't really a moogle. He's a demon in disguise."

“You say that all the time."

"Because I'm pretty sure it's the truth."

Serah laughs and for a moment, Noel thinks the dying sun has regained some of its life back.

"Come on, Noel. Let's go."

"Yeah."

She offers her hand to help him up. He takes it, his palm fitting in perfectly with hers.

"Thanks,” he says and she smiles in return. He's expecting for her to let go of his hand but she doesn't. He looks at her, the question in his unsure grip of her delicate, strong fingers.  Her answer is a gentle squeeze of his hand. 

It’s a simple gesture, holding hands. Although plain in its action, this one particular act means so much more to Noel. With Serah, he has hope. Her optimism keeps them going, even when things look bleak. Her faith in a new future is boundless by even time itself. Nothing can stop her from seeing the wish of her heart coming true.  His heart is still heavy with despair; but despite its weight, he can and will continue to carry the burden. He brushes his thumb against her skin gingerly, finding comfort in the warmth her grasp offers. As long as he has Serah by his side, he thinks he can manage it.

He feels her hand shifting to align with his, fingers intertwining. All this time, even in these dark moments of seemingly hopelessness, she never has forsaken him. Neither will he. It is then he vows to never give up. With Yeul and Serah, he will fight for a new future.

The barren wasteland extends at their feet as far as the eye can see. It doesn't look like the goddess is on their side. It is no matter. Hand in hand, Serah and Noel walk beneath a timeless sky in pursuit for the future they dream of. 

 


End file.
